


Kai's Catholic Curriculum

by AntagonizedPenguin



Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Catholic Schoolboys, Cock Inflation, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Guardian Angel, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Enslavement, It's a seventh grade math class at a Catholic School, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Schoolboy Uniform, Sex Magic, Stripping, Student/Teacher Sex, Succubus, demon/angel, falling, what else did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Kai gets sent to a boys' Catholic school to do a job that's beneath him. That doesn't mean he's not going to have fun working with the schoolboys and their guardian angel, though.Besides, ideally, nothing is beneath a succubus.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sex Demons Hard At Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100735
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Kai's Catholic Curriculum

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited sequel to one of my [more popular stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763097). I hope you guys like Kai as much as you did Donny!

Kai walked into St. Augustine’s School for Catholic Boys with a mission. 

Literally. He’d been at his desk, doing his team’s performance evaluations but actually writing the new chapter of his Danganronpa fanfic _Horny Crimes_ , when he’d gotten an urgent new assignment, but not for his department—for him personally. Kai often took the best jobs for himself since he’d been promoted, because what was the point of being the boss if he didn’t make sure everyone else’s job sucked a little bit more, but it was rare for Human Resources to assign something specifically to him. 

His orders were one sentence, just a name and an order to deal with him by day’s end. A kid in this school was going to father a modern-day saint someday, a saint who’d win millions of souls over to the other side. That would be a catastrophe if a messiah meant fuck all in this day and age, and one that Kai had to stop before it could start. 

And Kai was going to stop it the only way he knew how. By teaching the kid in question that the only real way worth draining his balls was inside a boy. So he’d set off for the school in question right away, leaving Masaru with only eight inches inside him, because work came before play. 

He also left his notes on Jack’s thrusting technique just as unfinished as Jack’s partners usually ended up being, because fieldwork was more fun than paperwork. This was why Kai needed an assistant, but the lower-downs were jackasses and had put a hiring freeze in place, insisting that they just work more efficiently with the same staff. 

The cute little guardian angel assigned to the kid in question had been hovering over the front gate of the school once Kai had gotten to Earth, guarding its charge—or rather its charge’s balls—from demonic interference, but he’d been easy enough to distract. Kai had just let a small pack of hellhounds lose around the east side of the school’s grounds and waited until the feathery fucker was distracted banishing them, and then he’d snuck in while that was happening. It was about the level of security he expected.

Angels were easy to beat because they never ever expected the good guys to cheat. It was wild, but this was even easier than usual, but that was just because it was a trap. And so Kai infiltrated a heavily guarded stronghold in schoolboy shorts and a human disguise that resembled his true form, as the best disguises always did. He’d hidden his horns and tattoos and toned down the red of his hair just enough that it looked natural, but other than that he was pure succubus through and through. He hadn’t even changed his eye colour from its natural red.

By the time anyone got close enough to see the colour of Kai’s eyes, they’d already be his anyway. 

Normally Kai would prefer to do a job like this with a lot more subtlety, slowly infiltrating and corrupting his target and the people around him for a few weeks so that by the time anyone with a halo noticed that their charge was begging to be double penetrated in the swimming pool, it was too late to save him. But though they’d known about the coming of this particular kid-cum-messiah for a while now, Kai’s bosses had decided today was the day to bite the worm it represented, or rather to have him do it while they fucked off to the Caribbean, so he was on a bit of a stricter deadline than usual, which irked him, but he was a professional and he was loyal to his cause, so he’d work fast.

But at the same time, Kai also couldn’t risk just setting off a horny nuke in the school and turning the whole place into an orgy hall. He’d done that once or twice in schools and it had been fun as fuck—and the fucking had been fun too—but if he did it at a school with a police officer floating above the front door, no amount of rescue dogs were going to stop him from calling all his backup and locking everyone into chastity cages of pure light until they forgot what their dicks were for, and Kai couldn’t have that, though he had once had a lot of success getting a kid in a chastity cage to love anal even without the orgasms.

He did like fighting angels, a lot. But he couldn’t risk letting that get in the way of his real job. Besides, there were probably a lot of cute kids at this school, and heaven tended to have a scorched earth policy when it came to corruption. 

So instead, in the eight minutes between getting his assignment and right now, he’d come up with a middle way. Something subtler than a horny nuke but faster than whispering naughty dreams into schoolboys’ ears. And one that should get his mark converted pretty quickly. 

Classroom four hundred and six was not on the fourth floor of the building, because humans were stupid. Kai found it easily enough and paused for a second in front of the door, fixing his collar. He hated wearing clothes, but his disguise would fall apart pretty fast if he walked into the classroom in his usual uniform. He’d be naked soon enough. 

Kai went inside, interrupting the teacher. “Hello,” said the man. 

“Hi,” said Kai, rocking on the balls of his feet. “I’m new. They told me this was my class?”

“Oh,” said the teacher, nodding. Types like him knew what they thought a succubus looked like, and were therefore easy to trick. If Kai had been a tall lady in a bikini and heels snapping a whip, he’d have been pulling out the Bible and quoting at him until he got bored and went away. But the best disguises were the ones that the person they were aimed at was expecting to see. An angel expected to see a demon. A teacher expected to see a schoolboy. 

It was impossible to be suspicious of Kai anyway. But all of that made it easier. He came in like he was supposed to be there, surveying the class. “Sorry to interrupt. My dad had to sign a ton of forms before I could leave, so I’m late.” 

“That’s okay,” the teacher said. “I’m Mr. Martin.” 

“Hi, Mr. Martin,” said Kai, shaking his hand and smiling. “Do you have a first name?”

“Elias.” Elias Martin blinked, clearly unsure why he’d shared that with a student. Kai just kept smiling, assuring him he was okay. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?”

“Sure,” said Kai, turning to face them. Twenty-seven cute little Catholic seventh graders looked at him, and he waved. “I just transferred here from somewhere you’ve probably heard of but have never been. It’s pretty hot, so I hope I don’t get too cold. I’m really looking forward to making friends here! I have a name, but it’s not _really_ important. Most people I meet just call me Red.” 

Some of them, the more susceptible to his power, nodded. Most of them looked bored. They were all listening. Everyone listened when Kai spoke. He looked around, wondering which one of them was going to stick it in a girl and make a messiah. Maybe the redhead in the second row, he looked like the type. Or the kid in the front who was leaning forward to get a better look at Kai. Maybe the one near the window who needed a haircut. They were all so fucking cute, Kai couldn’t wait until they were also fucking him and each other, squirting that would-be messiah somewhere where he’d have value instead of in some girl where he’d grow up to be really boring.

Aw, who was Kai kidding. Messiahs never lasted long, the good team always got to them early. With one notable exception, but that had been because the other guys had cheated for once and it hadn’t really mattered in the end anyway. 

“Okay, thank you, Red,” said Elias Martin. “Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll resume class.” 

“Sure,” Kai said, stepping forward. “You should do roll call, so I know who all my classmates are.” 

“Good idea,” said Elias, because Kai’s ideas were always good ideas. He was starting to get the beginnings of a boner, which would only get worse the longer Kai stayed. He picked up a list and started reading the names off it. “Toby Andrews.” 

“Here,” said a dark-haired boy near the back. 

“Luke Baskerville.” 

“Here.”

“Hunter Bode.” 

“Here.”

Fuck, this was adorable. All these guys obediently rhyming off a ‘here’ when their name was called, all Kai could do was wonder how obedient they were normally. They were so fuckable in their little uniforms too, it was almost a shame they were going to strip out of them soon. Kai wished his brother were here—he could just see Donny in this classroom, bending each boy over his desk and fucking them one at a time until the bell rang. 

Next time he got sent to a school, Kai was going to bring an assistant even if he didn't get funding for it. But for now, he had work to do, and he couldn’t just bend each boy over their desk. “Hi,” he said, going up to the redheaded boy he’d noticed earlier, who had ‘here’d’ at the name Henry Harper. “Can I sit here, Henry?”

“Uh…sure,” Henry said, looking around as if for the empty seat beside him, not realizing that _he_ was the empty seat until Kai sat in his lap. “Oh. Hi.” 

“Hi, Henry,” Kai said, reinforcing for Henry that he was fine, and that everything was as it should be. Which it was. “I hope we can be friends,” he said, still listening to the roll call. 

Henry nodded, putting an arm around Kai. “Yeah. I’m sure we can be.” 

“Good.” Kai wriggled in his lap, making sure to really grind against that chub in his shorts. What kind of school made their students wear shorts in this day and age? One that secretly hoped a succubus showed up and boned the whole place up, probably. Kai _could_ do a quick spell and find out how many of these kids had already been rammed by a teacher, but it was more fun to guess. “Since we’re friends, tell me a naughty secret about yourself. I won’t tell anyone, promise.” 

“Uh…” Henry started to blush, and started to get harder in his shorts. “Okay. Once…I j-jerked off and used Daichi’s undies to clean up…and then I put them back with his stuff and he wore them the next day.” 

Kai grinned, and he kissed Henry for his admission. “Good boy. From now on I want you to _only_ use Daichi’s undies to clean up when you cum, okay? Preferably the ones he’s wearing. If you ask them for him, I’m sure he’ll lend them do you.” 

Henry nodded, already feeling that sense of bliss that people felt when Kai touched them. “Okay. That’s a great idea.” 

“I know.” Kai touched Henry’s face. “I have to go meet everyone else, but I’ll see you again, hon.” 

“Okay.” Henry sounded disappointed. “I’ll miss you.” 

Yes, he would. “If you get lonely, you can visit any of your friends. Make sure to kiss them hello,” Kai said, slowly undoing Henry’s fly. Then he stood up, heading further back. One row and two seats over was the boy who’d said ‘here’ when Daichi Killigan’s name had been called. He looked more like a Daichi than a Killigan, Kai thought. Kai leaned on his desk. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi, sir,” said Daichi, going red and snapping his mouth shut. 

Kai grinned. That was promising. “Can I see your dick, Daichi?”

Daichi nodded, unzipping his shorts and pulling it out, already hard. “Can I see yours?”

“Say please.” 

“Please, sir?”

“That’s how you do it,” Kai said, pulling down the front of his shorts to flash Daichi, who reached up to touch him on autopilot. Kai let him have a little touch, but then pulled back. “Is there anyone besides me you’d like to call sir?”

“Uh…no?” Daichi asked, looking furtively around the classroom. Roll call was done now, Kai had all their names—except one, he registered in the back of his head. That was interesting. For now, he sent a gentle spell through the room, one that would be useful in a little bit. 

“Not even Henry?”

“Oh.” Daichi swallowed, looking at Henry now. “I guess I could do that. If you want me to.” 

“I do,” Kai said, leaning closer. “Do you know what a cumrag is, Daichi?”

“I, uh…” Daichi went red again, and he tried to look away, but obviously couldn’t.

“It’s okay, we’re friends. You don’t have to pretend. From now on you’re going to be Henry’s cumrag. Take off your underwear and put it on your desk where we can all see it, and I want you to let Henry use it to clean up any messes, got it? And anyone else who wants to.” Kai said the words in a metre that humans couldn’t quite hear but which they could definitely understand.

Daichi nodded along to that metre. “Okay,” he said. “What do I get?”

Kai blinked. He hadn’t expected Daichi to be a haggler. “What do you want, dear?”

“I…” Humans intuitively understood that Kai could get them things, even if they didn’t realize what he was. “I want a spot on the soccer team. I tried out but I didn’t get on.” 

Kai nodded. “Done. I’ll talk to the coach after class.” 

Daichi grinned, and offered Kai his hand. “Deal!”

“Deal,” Kai promised, shaking with him. Daichi got up and undid his shorts, dropping them and his white underwear with no problem, setting his underwear on his desk. And, like the good boy he was, he didn’t bother putting his shorts back on. 

Kai ruffled his hair and made his way further through the room. Elias had started teaching the class again, something about triangles that one of Kai’s great-great-grandparents had once taught humans. Kai stopped at a few other desks, getting to know the rest of the boys. Rupert West was happy to let his neighbour Terry Fisher sit in his lap for the rest of the class in exchange for a week of handjobs from Terry, and Des Trainor didn’t hesitate in stripping naked to prove his boast that he had the biggest dick in the class—which he didn’t, but Finn O’Rork didn’t speak up, so what was Kai to do?

Well, in a little bit he’d get Finn to come over, but for now, the student whose name was not Percy Nguyen was right in front of him, looking up at Kai and shaking a little. “Hello, why are you afraid?” Kai asked. 

“B-because you’re a demon,” not-Percy insisted. “You must be. You did…all this, to everyone.” 

“But not you,” Kai agreed, getting Grant Mattel to sit on his desk so Kai could pull his chair over. “Why do you think that is? I don’t think it’s because you’re a better Catholic than everyone else, do you?”

“I think…” not-Percy swallowed now, looking around. “I think it’s because you don’t know my real name.” 

“That’s right, I don’t.” Kai smiled, leaning forward. “Don’t suppose you want to tell me?”

Not-Percy gave a shake of the head, eyes filled with fear. “No.” 

“Okay. Can I at least know if you’re a he or a she or a they? I promise I can’t hurt you with that information.” That was true—Kai needed a name, not a pronoun. 

“I’m…” not-Percy looked around, voice lowering. “They.” 

“Okay.” Kai stood up, waving Grant over and taking his hand. “Hi, Grant. Can you do me a big favour?”

“Of course, Red,” Grant said, grinning down at Kai. He was a tall boy with a buzzcut. “I’d love to help you out.”

“I know you would,” Kai said, affectionately touching Grant’s arm. “You see your classmate here?”

“Uh, Percy? Yeah.” 

“Sure. I’m going to need you to kneel right beside them and be their slave, okay? Do everything they say?”

“You can’t…”

“Sure!” Grant beamed. “For how long?”

Kai kissed him. “The rest of your life, baby.”

“Okay!” Grant happily got down on his knees, looking adoringly at not-Percy. 

“You can’t…you can’t do that to him.”

Kai smiled. “I didn’t do anything to him. You can tell him to go back to his desk and live his life normally if you want. Or you can tell him to let you pee on him. It’s totally up to you.” Kai took a step back. “A reward for resisting my power.” 

“I…I won’t…”

“I believe you,” Kai promised, walking away. Little Anthony Wahl had been called up to write on the board, and he had an obvious boner in his pants and was obviously embarrassed by it, no matter that a good third of his classmates were at least partly naked. A few boys in the front were snickering at him. 

“Now, now,” said Kai, heading to the front of the class, a hush following him. Someone was approaching the classroom, finally. It had taken him long enough to notice. “Don’t make fun of Anthony.” He got up to the board and put an arm around Anthony, getting him to take his hands away from his crotch. “Mr. Martin, do you mind if I teach this part of the lesson?”

“Not at all, go ahead, Red.” Elias Martin sat down, watching Kai. 

Kai smiled, reaching around and loosening Anthony’s button, opening his shorts up. “An erection is a perfectly normal and healthy thing to have for someone with a penis at your ages. When you have one, you should make sure to touch it as much as you can, because it feels very nice. Let’s undo Anthony’s pants here and we’ll give a demonstration.” 

“B-but…” Anthony said, shaking a little in place. “Do I have to?”

“Of course not, love,” Kai said, hands on his belly. “But there’s no need to be shy, these are your friends.” 

“But I’m…small,” Anthony whispered, so only Kai could hear. 

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Kai leaned in close. “And it’s something I can fix, if you like.” 

“You can?”

“Of course. You can be the biggest boy in the class by the time I pull your pants down, if you want. Would you like that?”

Anthony nodded, leaning into Kai. “Please?”

“You have to promise me something in exchange, though.” Kai was stroking Anthony through his briefs. 

“Wh-what?” Anthony didn’t sound scared. It was hard to be scared of Kai. 

“You have to suck one dick a day for the rest of your life. If you can’t do that, you’ll shrink back to normal. Does that sound okay?”

“I…” Anthony was quiet for a second, the whole class watching him. “I can do that.”

“Good answer. Deal,” Kai said, and he pulled Anthony’s underwear down, revealing an adult-sized, hairless cock standing at full hardness for the class. “Now, when you’re hard, what you need to do is take your dick in your hand, like this,” he said, guiding Anthony’s hand there. “This is a hands-on demonstration, so you should all take your pants off and stroke along, okay? You can also do it with a friend if you like.” 

The classroom door banged open. “Halt!” 

Kai smiled, back to the door. “There you are.” 

“Unhand that human, right now.” Angelic power flooded the room, freezing everyone.

Kai sighed, turning around, keeping his hand on Anthony’s new cock. The guardian angel was lithe, a little taller than Kai, strawberry blonde hair and piercing red-brown eyes, a shining face, full lips, big ears, smooth legs left bare by his standard issue toga. His hair was disheveled just a little, some sweat on his face, his toga dirtied and torn in a few places thanks to the hellhounds. His sword was in his hand, flaming like fuck, and his halo was openly visible above his head. It irritated Kai’s eyes to look at, so he didn’t, but he did let his own disguise drop since they weren’t playing pretend anymore, everything about him reddening a few shades, his horns poking through his hair, his sigil becoming visible on his throat. He kept the school uniform though, because he thought his ass looked cute in it. “You should be careful how you talk to someone like me, babe. I could very easily follow those instructions by cutting his hands off.” 

The angel shifted, coming into the room, the door shutting behind him. “You know what I mean. Let the boy go.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll kill you.” 

Kai snorted. “Sure you will, babe. You could barely handle some hellhounds out there but you’re going go kill _me._ You got a name?”

“I’m not obliged to share anything with you,” the angel said, trying to appear stern and failing because he mostly looked fuckable. 

Oh, so he was going to be like _that._ Cute. “Let’s make a deal,” Kai said. “I’ll stop bad-touching Anthony if you tell me your name. Here, I’ll even start. I’m Malachi Tellyn Ekkeda, Son of Lilith. And you are…”

The angel shifted again, looking uncomfortable. Kai gave Anthony a few thoughtful strokes, not breaking eye contact, watching the angel get more and more distressed as he realized he’d never stab Kai in time to stop him from ripping Anthony’s dick right off, not that Kai would ever do that to a perfectly good dick. But angels thought weird things about demons. “I’m Gage, of the Seventh Infantry.” 

“Was that so hard?” Kai let go of Anthony, who like the rest of the class, was now standing there in a daze. He took a few steps towards Gage. “I was having fun in here.” 

“You’re not permitted to be here. You’re, you’re not permitted to be _anywhere,_ but especially here.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m here. I thought it might be fun to swallow the little cum-bean of a messiah you’ve got growing in here.” Kai flashed his fangs. “But maybe I’ll swallow you instead.”

“I’m, I’m not afraid of you…”

“Of course you are, babe. Or else you’d have killed me already. You can tell I’m stronger than you.” Kai could tell that too. Gage was using all his power to put the room into a trance. “And don’t say you’re waiting for reinforcements, we both know you haven’t called them. Because that would be admitting you screwed up again and let a demon in here.”

“How did you know about…”

“The first time?” Kai reached out and ran a finger down the line of Gage’s toga. He was really fucking cute. “Just a guess. It’s what got you stuck on this gig, right?” 

Gage shook his head and also the rest of his body. “I earned my place here! This position is an honour.” 

“Uh-huh,” said Kai, looking around. “Sure it is. That’s why you’re here by yourself, guarding a distraction. For honour. Not at all because you’re a sacrifice. Did they tell you they were trying to get rid of you, or…”

“That’s a lie!” Gage said. He was making this so fucking easy. He backed up, and Kai followed him, hand on Gage’s chin now. “You’re lying.” 

“Never. Messiahs are worthless and we both know it. You had one good shot with Josh a while back, but look what happened to him and where did it get you? The last bunch have all fallen to our side or failed. Your team is building a massive spell circle in the Caribbean and they’re using this as a distraction so we don’t notice before it’s done.” Kai leaned in, spoke in the shaking angel’s ear. “I had to kill the eight minutes before I got here somehow. I do my homework, babe.”

Gage pushed him back, glaring, holding his sword in front of him. “You’re lying, trying to make my faith waver.”

“Oh, your faith is already wavering.” Kai grinned, reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll. He might not be able to hire from within, but there was a loophole that would let him bring in a recruit if he happened to find one. “Which is why you’re going to come work for me.”

“ _Never,_ ” Gage hissed. “I’ll never fall! You can tempt me with riches or power or sex or whatever you want, it will never work!”

“Oh, sweetie,” Kai said, stroking Gage’s cheek now. Gage took a step forward, but instead of moving back Kai moved around, started circling the angel. “That’s not how this works. Riches and power and sex are for humans. You’re going to fall, and because I’m here you’ll end up a sex demon like me. You’ll be raped for a couple thousand years. You’ll be beaten, and experience all the suffering the Pact has to offer. Your pretty little halo will be shattered and it will hurt like a motherfucker.” He was behind Gage now, and he leaned in, breathing on his neck. “And you’ll be my slave. For eternity and after that.” 

“W-why would I ever…”

“But,” Kai said, ignoring Gage. “You’ll be alive, which is more than you can say if you don’t come with me, because your team will kill you and I mean in the real way. You’ll have time. All the time ever. You can wallow in hatred, plot your revenge, and then you can come with me someday when I go to kill the guys who sent you here. And we’ll pluck all their little feathers out together and we’ll make nice pillows out of them and then we’ll fuck the pillows. You’ll be safe because you’ll be my property and I won’t let anything happen to you. You’ll have opportunities for advancement, and when I take over my division, you’ll be there with me. You know, holding my stuff.”

“You said you weren’t going to tempt me with power,” Gage said. He wasn’t shaking anymore.

Kai shrugged, went and sat on Elias’s desk. “I’m not. I’m telling you the facts, babe. You can sign on to work for me, or you can fall all by your lonesome and get executed by the big daddy complex in the sky. Totally up to you. We’re all about freedom on the winning team.” 

“But you’re going to make me a slave.” 

“Freedom in servitude,” Kai elaborated, noting that Gage had already accepted what was going to happen even if he didn’t realize it. “Wearing chains can be extremely liberating. Besides, _I’m_ not going to make you a slave. _You’re_ going to offer yourself to me, as the act of free will that marks your break with upstairs.” 

“N-no I’m _not_ ,” Gage said, knees shaking. 

“Okay,” Kai said, leaning back. “Well everyone in this room is under a lust spell that won’t break until they’ve had sex with a succubus. You’re welcome to try and lift it if you like. I’ll wait.”

“If I kill you, the spell will break,” Gage said, holding out his sword. It was a cute little thing, that sword, dinky and a bit misshapen. Matched his pretty wings, brown and spotted like an owl's.

“You sure about that?” Kai asked. It would, in fact. “Are you willing to risk their lives on it—and the unborn life of the messiah you claim is going to be so important?”

“You…you can’t do this!”

“Of course I can, I’m a sex demon.” Kai grinned at Gage now. “Go ahead, try to break it. Or we could make a deal and I’ll lift the spell for you.” As he spoke, Kai was putting a barrier around the school, just so that nobody upstairs—or downstairs—would have a good read on what was happening or what was about to happen. 

Gage looked at Anthony, touching his head with his free hand. After a second, he looked at Kai. “Free them and I won’t kill you.” 

“Good try,” said Kai. Gage was committed, Kai could give him that. “But no dice. Tell me about this mistake you made and I’ll free them.” 

“It wasn’t my…it’s none of your business.” 

Kai shrugged. “Then you’d better lube me up, babe, because I’m going to need to fuck all of them so their balls don’t burst.” 

Gage whimpered. He knew Kai wasn’t lying, which was a step towards trusting Kai. Usually angels made this a lot harder. “I was on the protection detail for a future political leader, a saint.” 

Kai nodded. “And?”

“And I…” Gage looked away, shame burning all up his face. “I was in disguise as his friend, to stay close to him. And he developed feelings for me. And I didn’t stop him. I let him…touch me. We were caught by his father and reprimanded and it soured his opinion of authority, and now he’s not going to seek out a path of leadership as an adult.” 

“Wait,” Kai said, tilting his head. “ _You_ were the one who fucked over Roshan Dahnial? That was such a _huge_ fuckup I thought we must have had a double agent on it!” Little Roshan would have grown up to screw over Kai’s side _so hard_ with his strict moralism, and all the oracles said he might manage to be a manager of a record store on his current life path. All because Gage had let him play grabby hands? 

This fuckup was practically a sex demon already. 

“I just thought he…I wanted to make him happy,” Gage whispered. Oh, he was going to cry. “That was all.” 

“You did. He’ll be much happier now than he would have been in the job you guys had planned for him. Did you fuck him or just handjobs?”

“That’s…that’s private…”

“You have to tell me all the details or the deal doesn’t take effect,” Kai sang. 

Gage made a distressed noise. “He touched me with his hands. I used my mouth on him.” 

“ _Good boy_ ,” Kai said, hopping off the desk. He patted Gage’s face, ruffled his hair. “Good boy.” 

“Stop that!” Gage squeaked, not shying away from it. 

“But you did so well! I’m so proud of you.” 

“I don’t want your praise.” 

He definitely wanted Kai’s praise. “You’re going to be such an asset to the winning side, babe.”

“It’s not the winning side. On Judgement Day…”

“Nobody wins on Judgement Day. You really think people like you and I are going to survive that?” Kai snorted. “The war to end the whole-ass universe? No point thinking about that. Focus on making things better now. You made that kid’s life better and you deserve a promotion for that, not to be sacrificed to a pack of hellhounds.” 

Gage looked at the floor, glowering. “Break the spell now.” 

“Done,” Kai said, waving a hand, his power fleeing the room. “I’ll go now.”

“What…just like that?”

“Just like that.” Kai tapped Gage’s nose. “No reason for us to fight. I wouldn’t want to put any scratches on you before you come work for me.” 

“I’m not going to do that.” 

Kai heard that waver in his voice, and he was sure Gage knew it was there. And he was also sure that Gage knew that the second he wavered in his commitment to being a cockrest for the guys upstairs, he was over. He just needed a little push. “Can I ask you one last question? Then I promise only to stay if you want me to? I’ve kept my other promises.”

“I…I guess so.” 

He was so fucking easy. Kai leaned in, whispered in his ear. “You don’t have to answer, just think about it. Did you really, genuinely deserve to be punished with almost certain death for what you did?”

“I…I…”

“Just think about it,” Kai said, stepping back and heading for the door. 

He didn’t even get the handle in his hand before Gage called out. “Wait.” 

Kai smiled, turned around. “What do you need, babe?”

Gage was quiet for a second, looking at his sword. All the tranced students were still sitting or standing there, hearing nothing. Gage took several breaths. His halo was shimmering. “You’ll really protect me?” he asked, in a quiet voice. 

“Of course I will. I never let anyone break what belongs to me.” 

“Did I really…do the right thing, before?”

Kai came over, stood in front of Gage again. “Of course you did. You made someone happy, didn’t you?”

Gage nodded. And he dropped his sword. And he dropped to his knees. His halo was flickering now, volatile. “Take me,” he whispered.

“No.” Kai smiled when Gage looked up at him in shock. He handed the scroll to Gage. “It’s not my place to take you. Give yourself to me.” 

Gage swallowed, his whole body trembling, light rattling all around him as he took the scroll, which became a dark dagger. Eyes locked with Kai’s, a resolve Kai hadn’t seen on his face so far, Gage raised the knife above his head. And he sliced through his halo. 

Gage screamed, a sound filling the room and echoing through it, his halo shattering into a million pieces, motes of light that bounced around the room, piercing everything painlessly, then coming back, collecting in the dagger, clutched in Gage’s hands. When the screaming stopped, Gage sat, holding the dagger in his hands. It was dripping with blood. He was still looking up at Kai. 

Two fresh horns were sprouting from his head, bright red, and his eyes had sharpened, rimmed with just a little bit of black now. Other than that he looked mostly the same. His spotted wings had turned a pure, angelic white, which was really unusual. “You’re so pretty,” Kai whispered, struck by that. 

Gage held up the dagger, freely offered it to Kai. Kai took it, and Gage lurched forward, arms around Kai’s middle as he started to sob. “Shh,” Kai said, holding him, patting his hair, stroking his new horns. “I know. I know. It’s okay.” 

Gage kept crying, and crying, for a minute and then several more, his body wracked with emotions he’d never fully process. Kai had never fallen, but he’d seen plenty of angels do it and it was rough. The pain of the halo shattering never quite faded, and it was way beyond physical. But he also know that the immediate wash of emotion would pretty soon be replaced with something else. 

And sure enough, after about five minutes, Gage clutched him harder, his sobs breaking into something else. “Tell me what you’re feeling,” Kai ordered.

“I’m…I’m so hungry…”

“Yeah,” Kai said. “I know. You need to eat.” 

Gage nodded, and, with shuddering, halting breaths, started to undo Kai’s shorts, reaching for his dick desperately. 

Kai held him back. “No, not me, babe. You’re not a cannibal and we’re in a room full of food.” 

Gage looked up at Kai uncomprehendingly, and Kai turned his head, pointing him at Anthony. With a wave of his hand, Kai broke the trance Gage had put on the room, and all the boys snapped back awake. “New plan, boys,” he said, getting their attention before they could ask what was going on. “My new friend is really hungry and I’m going to need you to help feed him. Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out as you go.” 

Gage practically leapt on Anthony before Kai was even done talking, landing mouth-first on his enlarged dick, sucking greedily. Anthony gasped, then gasped again, and just kept making the cutest series of little gasps as Gage gobbled him down, trying to get what he needed. But Gage’s sounds of frustration got louder and louder, soon masking Antony’s. 

Kai put a hand on Gage’s back. “It’s faster if you put it in the other way.” 

Gage nodded around Anthony’s dick, pulling back and pushing Anthony to the floor. Kai helped Anthony fall so he didn’t bang his head—he’d teach Gage better manners when he wasn’t starving—and Gage lifted up his toga, ripping away a straining white loincloth and freeing a small cock that Kai would probably suck for fun someday. For now he just watched as Gage climbed up Anthony like an animal and positioned himself on Anthony’s dick, slamming himself down with a guttural cry. Fortunately his new body couldn’t be hurt by something silly like a human, so he just went right to riding Anthony for all that new cock was worth. 

Kai watched carefully, waiting, and he only had to wait for a minute or two, because a boy Anthony’s age couldn’t exactly last long even when not under a demonic lust spell. Anthony started to seize up, to release that power that Kai and Gage needed to eat, and Gage started to drink it all in on instinct. All of it.

Kai knelt beside him, hand on Gage’s shoulder. “Slower,” he said. “You don’t need to take all of it.” 

“But I’m, but I’m hungry!” 

“I know, but there are twenty-eight humans in this room and that’s more than enough to sate your hunger without killing anyone. It’s an old sex demon saying,” Kai said, feeling educational. “Eat a whole soul and you’re sated for a day. Turn a human into a slut and you’ll eat for decades.” 

Gage was obviously not listening, but he let Kai restrain him, dialled back on how much power he was taking from Anthony. And as Anthony came inside him, he drank, threw back his head and let out a pitiful cry.

Kai helped him stand, even if Gage was reluctant to get up. “It’s okay, there are plenty more where that came from.” He led Gage over to the nearest desk and waved Joseph Illiad over. He was a curly-haired boy with a cute little nose and a fat little cock that was standing at full attention, and he needed only a gesture from Kai after Gage was bent over to ram that fat little thing up Gage’s hole and start thrusting away. 

“You guys all have fun with each other while you wait your turn,” Kai said, because Gage’s need had swept through the room like a plague, but the horny kind of plague, and made them all even more desperate than they had been when Kai’s magic had been in full effect. “Henry, come over here.” 

The boys all started touching themselves, each other, groping and stroking and sucking and fucking, and Kai grinned as he watched. There really were few sights in the cosmos better than an orgy in a seventh-grade classroom. 

Henry joined Kai, and Kai kissed him. “Would you like to do that for me while you wait for your turn with Gage?”

Henry nodded immediately, dick in hand. “Can I? Please?”

“Of course,” Kai said, bending over the same desk so he was facing Gage. He undid his shorts and let Henry pull them down, and Henry pressed against his hole with no preparation, not that Kai needed it. “Go ahead.” 

Permission secured, Henry immediately slammed into Kai. “Oh, fuck!” Henry called out. “Fuck, Red, Fuck.” 

Kai nodded, smiling. Henry was obviously new to this, but he’d get better someday, and he was enthusiastic, which was important. “Gently,” he reminded Gage, when Joseph started to cum. He kept holding Gage’s hand, showing him how to do it. Callum replaced Joseph inside Gage immediately, fucking like a jackrabbit, and Gage got him off in just a few minutes. 

Kai was holding onto Henry’s orgasm so it would be more potent when it came, but Henry wasn’t who he was here for, so as Daichi settled in for his turn with Gage, Kai let Henry cum, taking a small taste just because it was there. “Oh, man, that’s so good,” Henry said, hugging Kai from behind. “That’s so good. Can we do that again?”

“Definitely. For now, you can go on Gage, okay?”

“But…Daichi…”

“Gage can fit both of you at once,” Kai promised. He helped Gage get into position. Normally Kai would wait until the fifth or sixth dick to double penetrate a new demon, but he knew Gage could handle it. And sure enough, he gasped aloud as Henry slid inside, instinctively reaching out to drink from Henry too. “Not too much,” Kai reminded him again. 

Gage nodded, hearing just a little better now, and let the two boys fuck him together. He didn’t strain against Kai’s control this time, taking just the right amount from both of them. “There you go,” Kai said, as both boys pulled out, stumbled away. After Gage was finishing with them, they were mostly just sitting down, too tired to fuck anymore. “Okay, I’m going to let you do Finn by yourself. Remember not to kill him.” 

“I…okay,” Gage said. His voice sounded a little deeper than it had, but not in a bad way. Finn, who now only had the second biggest dick in the class, came up, and slid inside Gage’s stretched hole with no problem. Kai watched carefully, giving encouragement but not instructions, hand on Finn’s butt because it was cute. Finn was the kind of boy Donny would like, Kai thought, though Donny was currently perfectly happy with the new boys he’d brought home a while back. 

Finn came with a desperate grunt, and Kai stood back, watching Gage drink. And drink, and drink. And he stopped, but not when he should have. And he knew that, looking up at Kai with wide eyes. “That was too much, wasn’t it?”

“Just a little,” Kai said, as Finn collapsed. He gestured for Roberto to take his place while he looked at Finn, hand on his forehead. “He’ll live.”

“Did I hurt him?”

“No, but you did flood him with sex magic. He’s probably not going to be able to be anything but horny from now on.” 

“I’m…I’m sorry…”

Kai smiled, stroking Finn’s face to repair the damage that he could. “It’s okay. Humans are happiest when they’re satisfying their basest desires, and you don’t get much baser than sex. He’ll be perfectly happy this way.” 

“Are…are you sure?”

“I know a lot about this. Now pay attention, Roberto is almost done.” 

Roberto came dry, which surprised Kai, and Gage drank from him, more carefully this time. He didn’t take too much. “There you go, babe,” Kai said, patting Gage’s face. “That was perfect.” 

“I…thank you,” Gage said, blushing. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. You’re still hungry?” When Gage nodded, Kai said. “Okay. First, real quick. Who in this room was supposed to father the messiah?” May as well clear that up while they were here.

“Oh, Uh, it was Elias.”

Oh. Kai looked over at the teacher, who was having his cock sucked by Tate O’Neil. That made much more sense than some twelve year old getting a girl pregnant in the next few weeks, but all his information had said it was a student here. Someone had fucked up. Or more likely, someone had tried to fuck him over. “Elias, come join us?”

He did, bringing Tate, who looked put out. Kai directed Tate to fuck him while he positioned Elias in front of Gage. “Your turn.” 

“Right,” Elias said, no resistance at all as he pushed into the fallen angel. He was no seventh-grader, but he had been getting a blowjob for a while now, so Kai didn’t think he was long for this orgasm. 

“Are you married, Elias?” Kai asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kai said. “You love your wife, right?”

“I do, sir.”

“But you don’t really want to fuck her, right?”

“I…I do…”

Kai smiled. “Are you sure? Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be doing this?” He gestured at Elias’s cock, pistoning in and out of Gage. “To your students? Every day? They’re so much more willing and eager, and so much cuter, aren’t they?”

“I…I suppose so…”

“What if I could promise you that you can fuck a student whenever you want from now on?” Kai asked him, looking into his eyes. “At lunch, at home, during class…would you like that?” 

“I…yes. I would, sir,” said Elias, falling deeper. 

“Even if it cost you your fertility?” Kai didn’t think he would need this, but it was worth having the safeguard.

“Even then. I already have a son. I don’t need another one, and you can’t get a boy pregnant anyway.” Elias sounded determined. 

He already had a son? All of this really should have been in the information Kai had gotten. What if that kid was already the fucking messiah? “Okay, then it’s a done deal,” Kai said, patting Elias’s shoulder. Elias’s face contorted as he came inside Gage, but Kai kept him standing, because he wanted a snack too, and Tate was no top no matter how hard he tried to do a good job fucking Kai. “Come on, my turn,” he said, directing Tate to go into Gage while he climbed into Elias’s lap on the next desk over. “Oh, and Elias? Fuck your son next time you see him, okay?”

“Of course I will, Red. Would you like to meet him?”

“I would. If I like him, maybe I’ll even keep him.” That should just about cover any possible margin for error here. 

“That would be an honour, sir.”

Kai grinned, sliding down onto Elias’s cock. “Now fuck me like you’re going to fuck him later.” 

Elias started bouncing him up and down, and Kai didn’t even have to hold off his orgasm since he wasn’t twelve and had already shot. He fucked Elias while the rest of the class took their turns on Gage, one at a time, starting with the kid who wasn’t named Percy. Finally, Gage was done, and he came over, watching Kai intently. Kai spread his legs, and Gage got down, took Kai into his mouth and sucked. 

It went on for a few more minutes, but when Elias started to get close, Kai rode that and came as well, shooting into Gage’s mouth. He’d tell Gage later about the more interesting properties of succubus cum. Gage wiped his mouth, standing up. “What did I say about cannibalism?” Kai asked. 

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t eating. I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Kai beamed, and he kissed Gage. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy. Look at all the good work you did.” 

All around the classroom, boys were laying and sitting together, asleep or partway there, dazed out of their minds. Gage looked down on them, and a proud look crossed his face. “Wow. They look so…happy.” 

“Yeah. And you’re not hungry anymore, right?”

“No. Well, a little.” 

“We’re always a little hungry. Comes with the territory. Damnation and all that.” Kai put an arm around Gage, walking him to the door. “Now, here’s what we’re going to do. Your old friends don’t know you fell yet thanks to me. How long before they come to check on you?”

“A week, I think,” Gage said, looking up. “It’s usually once a week and they came this morning.” 

“Okay, so we’ve got a week before they notice anything amiss. That’s more than enough time.” 

“For what?”

“To turn St. Augustine’s into a training ground for our department. You can never have too much practice.” If Gage was a good enough actor, they might even be able to get him to pose as his unfallen self and carry the ruse on for longer than that. But Kai could wait on that. “Let’s start with the classroom across the hall. By the time we’re done in there, it should be lunchtime, and we can get an orgy going in the cafeteria.” As they reached the door, Kai pulled something out of his pocket, pulled the pin, and tossed it over his shoulder into the classroom. 

“What’s that?” Gage asked, concerned.

Kai shut the door, felt a flash of magic. “Horny grenade. No need for them all to lay there when they could be having fun.” 

Sure enough, the sounds of fun started to come through the door as he spoke. They worked fast, those boys. 

Gage giggled, walking close to Kai. “Do you just…do this all the time?”

“Sometimes. There’s also a lot of office work. It is hell, after all.” Kai shrugged. “There’s enough of this to ease up the boredom. Which reminds me, when we get to the office, you’re going to have to tell everyone I rescued you so I don’t get in trouble.”

“Why would you get in trouble?” Gage asked.

“I didn’t quite follow my orders.” Kai told him. “I had a target and I didn’t do what I was supposed to.” 

“You…I thought you were here to stop Elias from becoming a father?”

“No.” Kai took out his orders, handed them to Gage. “Elias wasn’t my target. I told you, our team doesn’t care about messiahs.” 

“Then who…” Gage looked at the paper, froze. “What?”

“Yeah.” 

“This says…this says ‘terminate,’” Gage whispered. “Why did they want you to kill me?”

“Yeah,” Kai agreed. “I’ll tell you a secret. I’m too important to be sent here to swallow a seminal messiah, and I’m _way_ too important to kill one little angel footman. I should be in the Caribbean fucking over whatever’s happening there. So why did I get sent here to kill you?”

“I, I, don’t know!”

“Me either. And I don’t like that. So you want to help me figure it out and gut whoever’s responsible for fucking you over?”

Gage stared at Kai for a second, eyes watering. And he grabbed Kai, tears leaking from his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, a quiet sob escaping him. “You really did save me.” 

Kai held him there. He was really going to need to get over this crying thing he was on, though it was cute as fuck. “Yeah, I did, babe. Someone needs to do my paperwork for me, after all. You’re going to need to fill out the team’s performance evaluations because I don’t want to.” 

“But I don’t know anyone on the team…”

Kai shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. Just fail them all and make it sound authentic so we don’t have to give them raises. Also, I could use a proofreader for this story I’m writing. How are you with grammar and spelling?”

Gage let go of Kai, looking up. “I can…read and write in seven hundred languages? What’s the story about?”

Oh, he was so earnest. Kai was never going to let anyone else touch him. Figuratively speaking, anyway. He was totally going to lend Gage to all his friends. “Okay,” said Kai, putting his arm around Gage as they walked into the next classroom over, which had definitely felt some spillover from the other class if all the boners were any indication. Kai smiled, putting the room at ease. These guys looked like eighth graders, which would mean slightly bigger cocks. “Hi guys, we’re doing dick inspections, so if you could all take off your pants.”

They started to comply, and Kai kissed Gage on the cheek. “We’ll go half and half. You can pick first. So the story’s about this little athlete who jerks off in class and gets punished for it with a gangbang, and then he goes on a quest to become the Ultimate Slut…”


End file.
